


Winter's Rebirth

by briebellareuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briebellareuse/pseuds/briebellareuse
Summary: Unbeta'd
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Winter's Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Hasetsu Castle was one of the most beautiful places in Japan. Tourists would come visit for the hot steamy baths of the hot springs or come take walks near the sea.  
But what most people enjoyed was the beautiful cherry blossoms. The vibrant pink petals of the cherry blossoms decorated the trees as well as the sidewalk grounds. It was almost like a dream one would walk into.

And Yuri would know because he created it. He was in charge of all the wonderful sights of the spring season. He would help bloom the flowers and take the coldness weather and help warm it up some.

But Yuri couldn’t help feeling upset about his abilities. Lately, he hasn’t been able to give the vibrant colors of spring like before. Yuri sees the struggles of people when flowers weren’t blooming fast enough which affected the insects who needed flowers to help prosper.

Also, some of the crops weren’t growing so some people weren’t receiving some of the natural fruits and vegetables.

Yuri would also hear some people upset of how dull the spring season has looked. Hearing the harsh criticism of others effected Yuri’s confidence as he puts so much pressure on his performance. He wanted to show people his love and so far no one has been feeling the same way.

“Yuri” he heard someone call him and looked at a woman in glasses near the shrine as she prays to him and wonders if she knows he’s listening.

“I have faith that you will bring perfect spring season for us. I know you will if you just believe” the woman continued to pray.

“Hiroko” someone called her and looked to find another woman.

“Minako-senpai” she greeted with a smile.

“What are you doing?” she questioned 

“I’m just speaking with Yuri” she said which both surprised and saddened by this response. Ever since the tragic accident, Hiroko believes that Yuri ascended into heaven and has become part of nature.

“What did he say?” Minako played along

“Nothing, but I know he’s always listening” Hiroko said

Minako smiled at her young kouhai’s positive personality that she so gladly kept since their school days together.

“Come on. Toshiya told me to come get you because he needs your help with the customers” Minako ushered Hiroko out before she bowed to the shrine to bless great wishes to Yuri.

As both women left, they notice some of the customers were waiting at the door soaking wet.

“Huh, I didn’t know it was calling for rain today” Hiroko said.

What both women didn’t know what that these weren’t just rain but tears. Tears of one particular person, Yuri. Yuri’s eyes teared up as he heard the words from his mother and his former ballet instructor. He appreciated their kind words and encouragement from his mother but he still kept felt like he was disappointing them with his performance.

He wanted to help spread love to everyone to enjoy the spring season. He also felt guilty about how his mother still blames herself for the accident. It wasn’t her fault and he wishes he could tell her that.

He continued crying over his failures to make everyone proud. Yuuri looks and find some snow on the ground and couldn’t help but smile behind the tears. He recognizes this gift for it has appeared at some moments during spring season. He sees how the snow piles together on the tree branches and how it sticks to the ground. Seeing the beauty of snow made Yuuri look into amazement.

Yuuri wiped the tears out of his eyes and shot up from his hunched over form.He seemed more determined to help bring spring for he has been inspired to perform.

“Yuuri” a voice howled as the winds blew and Yuuri recognized that it was his friend.

“Oh hey Yuu-chan” he greeted his childhood friend as he looks down at her.

“How have you been? It was raining few moments ago and I was worried” she said with such concern for she knew about her friend fragile emotional state.

Yuuri smiled for he appreciated her concern.

“I was but I’m better now” he smiled at her but inside he still felt uneasy.

Yuuri started to blush as his face turned red.

“Hey” Yuuri said as his face lit up with excitement “I wanted to show you something. If you’d like” he said the last part softly to himself.

“ok” Yuko said which took Yuuri by surprise as he soon second guess his request but it was too late to back down. Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he raised both hands above his head then suddenly to spin around and twirl towards the crops. They started to slowly grow as Yuuri planted seeds into the ground. Then he leaped near the tree and with one touch, the leaves started to grow back and turned green again.

Yuuri hen blew out and suddenly flower petals began to blow into the wind as they lined up and blew into the wind.

With each movement, Yuuri demonstrate such mastery of skills in planting as well as bringing beauty within the scenery. Yuuko was left speechless as the amazing sight that it brought tears to her eyes.

“Yuuri” she shouted “That was amazing. I’ve never seen something so beautiful”

Yuuri blushed at the compliment “it’s nothing. Just something I put together. Some of the inspiration was how some of the flowers feel and how I wanted it to look like they were twirling as they were about the touch the ground.”

Yuuri looked upset as he felt he would never be able to express this emotion in front of other people that he was able to do with Yuuko.

“With skills like that you should be able to express the spring season by the time spring comes so don’t worry” Yuko assured him.

As Yuuri woke up the next morning, the sight that he saw was so amazing. Lots of snow blanketed Hasetsu as though it was winter. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him.

Yuuri saw Victor enjoying some time within the hot springs as bits of ice were on the rocks. Yuuri was flabbergasted and speechless that he was meeting his idol and inspiration in front of him.

“Victor, what are you doing here?” Yuuri asked with such agape.

“Yuuri, I want to help you fully express your season”

Victor declared triumphantly to Yuuri and winked at him. Yuuri was at a lost of words for he was more focused on the fact that Victor was naked at the hot springs Victor blew out a sigh “I’m starting to get a little hot” Victor said fanning himself as he exited the hot spring and walked past Yuuri who still kept looking at him.

Victor looked back at Yuuri “Now shall we get started?” he smirked

“Uh, would you like something to eat?” Yuuri offered

“Well I am king of hungry. Sure we’ll eat first than start training” Victor smiled which Yuuri blushed.

Yuuri was still in shock that this is happening. It’s almost like a dream. Yuuri still wondered how was Victor going to be able to help him express the spring season?

After victor finished eating, Yuuri was ready to begin their practice.

“Alright, now let’s begin. First, I want you to show me how you create spring” Victor told Yuuri

After Yuuri closed his eyes and let out some breath, Yuuri began to show his dance of spring. Yuuri got lost into the performance not trying to focus on his idol watching him as he tries not to make any mistakes. His mind was completely into his performance.

Once he was finished, heavy breathing came from him as he was exhausted. Yuuri heard the sound of clapping and he looked to see Victor waiting across the trees. Yuuri would have thought that Victor was applauding him but the look on Victor’s face would say otherwise. Yuuri couldn’t tell what Victor was thinking by his neutral face.

“Uh Victor” Yuuri said

“That was wonderful Yuuri” Victor said which Yuuri smiled at the praise but was taken back by Victor’s neutral facial expression.

“I just have a few things to say about your performance” Victor said

“Ok” Yuuri said

“Your performance was lacking some form and talent. For starters, the spin was little off when you were trying to display your flowers. And your steps seemed lacking when you were demonstrated your expression. Also, some of the aspects such as the flowers were wilting, and the crops don’t look so good” Victor explained.

Yuuri listened to Victor’s critique but couldn’t help but feel annoyed by how much criticism had to be said about his performance. Yuuri questioned how would Victor know anything about the expression of spring?

“Right, I understand” Yuuri agreed but his voice strained and his eyes twitched in irritation.

As the music started, Yuuri began in his performance, shifted his body different after hearing some of Victor’s critiques. After his dance finished, Yuuri looked and saw the same neutral facial expression from Victor.

“Well” Victor started “it was a little better, but you’re still not showing me your expression of spring” he finished which Yuuri listened as he was slightly frustrated.

“Just tell me. What is it you think spring means to everybody” Victor asked

“it means that the temperature are getting warmer and the plants and flowers will start blooming and growing”

“Yes yess” Victor said” “But what is the meaning of spring”

“Oh, it means rebirth and renewal” Yuuri said

“That’s right” Victor said “It’s the time for the rebirth of a new year. Yuuri, its your responsibility to show everyone that change. You must show everyone that you are reborn into a new person.” Victor said

“That’s why you must give your audience something to be surprised about” he said

“Something to surprise the audience?” Yuuri whispered to himself. It made sense since all of Victor’s performances left the audience breathless. His expression of winter could be displayed by the designs of snowflakes, the sight of falling snow and some of the icicles designs from the trees.

“Let’s take a break for today Yuuri” Victor said

“But” Yuuri insisted for he wanted to continue practices some more.

“Yuuri I want you to take the time to ask yourself what does spring mean for you?” Victor instructed.

Yuuri was taken back by his assignment. He nodded but hide how unsure he was for he never received a task such as this.  
Yuuri spent some time outside looking over the people for it brought him inspiration. As he began to move, he closed his eyes and imagined about the meaning of spring. In his mind, he imagined the flowers after rainy days and the dewdrops shining on the flower petals. He smiled at the thought and looked to find some flowers blooming but it wasn’t wide amount of flowers which discouraged Yuuri but it didn’t stop him. He just had to concentrate on his thought and move his body along with all the music and it should be perfect.

Before Yuuri could finish his performance, an intense powerful force knocked into him. It was so hot as the flaming intensity caused Yuuri to sweat profoundly. The shining light almost blinded Yuuri as he squinted to see who it was. He looked up as a foot stomped on his face and all that he heard was a growl and series of insults thrown at him.

“Say sorry piggy. Say sorry or I’ll fucking kill you” The voice said

Yuuri continued to apologize for the threatening voice continued insulting him. Yuuri looked at his assailant and recognized them as the well known summer season, Yuri Plisetsky. He wondered what he was doing here so early, not practicing for the next season.

“Since its your fault Victor’s gone, you better say sorry or else”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Yuuri said 

“What?” Yuri shouted “Listen don’t play dumb. I know he’s here”

Yuuri frowned at his comment for he didn’t like what Yuri was implying about Victor. He came here on his own accords not because of what anyone else wanted for him.  
Yuuri smirked for he knew more than Yuri about Victor 

“Victor’s here and I can show him to you if you want” Yuuri said as Yuri was taken back by his response but still kept his composure. Both seasons walked over to where Victor was and both were astounded by what they saw. Here was Victor dancing along with the music as icicles formed around him. With each step, ice formed at feet and as he spun around, flurries appeared. Looking at the sequence reminded Yuuri why he admired this man so much. The elegance and beauty captivated anyone who observed this. It was like a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from.

“Hey Victor” Yuri shouted at him as an intense heat burst through almost melting the ice and Victor yelped which broke his dance sequence. Victor looked and found both Yuris watching him and was shocked that he had an audience.

“Oh Yuri what are you doing here? I thought you would be near the South Hemisphere know on the other side of the equator” Yuri said

“I was but something was wrong with spring season and he needed some help” Victor said

“That’s not the problem. Your time is over old man. You need to let this piggy do his job so that I can finally step in” Yuri demanded to Victor

Victor laughed at Yuri’s confidence. “Ok Ok but its so much nicer taking time off the seasons and helping out with Yuuri.” 

Yuri growled at Victor “What is the little piggy having trouble with” he questioned him.

“yuuri needs help fully expressing the true meaning of spring” Victor explained

Yuri scoffs “What does a winter holiday know anything about spring. If anything I should be showing him what to do” he said

Yuuri lit up “Really you would help me Yuri” he shouted as his eyes sparkled.

Yuri stuttered at a loss of words. “Well..uh..you see” 

Yuuri begged “Oh please Yuri. I could really use the assistance especially from someone so experienced”

Yuri blushed at the compliment but tried to hide it behind his composure.

“Well if I must help you I guess. I mean its not like I want to or anything” he said

“Yeah this is great. Hey you don’t mind if Yuri helps me do you?” Yuuri asked Victor  
Victor’s face looked almost sad but he manages to smile for Yuuri’ sake. “Sure I don’t mind. You guys go on without me” he said

“Victor?” Yuuri was surprised but didn’t take notice of Victor’ sad smile as Yuri ushered him outside.

“Come on piggy. We don’t have time” Yuri said pulling Yuuri but turned his head for he didn’t want to see Victor’s sad face and didn’t want to show Yuuri his face.

Both wre finally outside into the open field

“Show me your technique” Yuri demanded

“ok” Yuuri said as he began his performance. As he was showing Yuri he wondered how he would respond in comparison to Victor. When he was finished, he was breathing heavy and saw the angry look on Yuri’s face and wondered what he did wrong and began to worry.

“This sucks” Yuri growled

“Really?” Yuuri questioned as tears start to build in his eyes “Its that bad?”

“Not your performance. I mean Victor telling me you need more help. He was lying to me this whole time” Yuri said

“So it’s good?” Yuuri questioned

“It’s not perfect but its not as bad as I thought. You just need to work on your spins and sequences” Yuri said

“Yuri can you help me with that?” Yuuri blurted out. “Please” he begged

Yuri sighed “Fine but watch how I do it” Yuri said which Yuuri agreed. As Yuri stood at the center of the field, his body began to move freely. Yuuri watched closely as Yuri moved so quickly through the field with each step, he leaped around with such energy. As Yuri walked up to Yuuri, he couldn’t help but caught slight smile on the young boy’s face which made Yuuri smile at him like it was contagious.

Yuuri saw such vitality with each step but couldn’t help but compare between the two of them for Yuuri’s own dance must show life beginning anew while Yuri expresses such youth for he has a lot to learn.

After Yuri finished, Yuuri clapped at his performance.

“See what’s so hard about that?” Yuri asked

“Uh nothing but” Yuuri hesitated

“But nothing” Yuri interrupted as Yuuri jumped “just stop stalling and just do it. Show me your spring”

“But I can’t” Yuuri shouted as his mind raced through and doubts filled his thoughts. He begins imagining not only his previous failures but how it greatly affected others. 

How it didn’t benefit people and how the environment was affected. Yuuri was near to tears until Yuri spoke to him.

“Stop that. Don’t you dare be hard on yourself” Yuri said

Yuuri looked at him.

“You show people it affects you than you hurt everyone” Yuri said as his thoughts carried to his grandfather. He remembers how his memories would good until he left and how it greatly affected him. As he performs, he looks down at him sometimes his thoughts go off which would affect the weather but quickly composed himself to perform.

“Yuri” Yuuri called as Yuri got out of his thoughts.

He collect himself together “Well if you can’t think about how to express spring then you better get out of my way before I take over” Yuri threatened but Yuuri took notice of his teasing tone.

Yuuri smiled and nodded in agreement for he recognized these were the same words that Victor told him but he still struggled for he doesn’t know what to use as his inspiration.

“Thanks Yuri. I appreciate your help. I’m going to find Victor just to see where he is” Yuuri said.

“You want to come Yuri?” Yuuri asked him

“Can’t. I need to go back or else I’ll never hear the end of it” Yuri declined but inside he wished he didn’t.

“Ok. Maybe I’ll see you soon” Yuuri waved good bye to him. Yuuri walked back to Hasetsu and started to search for Victor and found him sitting on the bench that was frozen.

“Victor” Yuuri shouted and looked to see Victor’s face had tears that dropped into frozen ice pearls. Yuuri was taken back by the sight as face looked sad as well. He didn’t like Victor looking so defeated.

“Sorry about that Yuuri. Did you want something?” Victor asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Don’t do that” Yuuri said with such serious tone in his voice.

“Do what?” Victor asked confused by Yuuri’s statement.

“Pretend like there’s nothing wrong. If you’re feeling a certain way, just tell me” Yuuri said.

“Well, its” Victor started but couldn’t find the words to say

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No Yuuri, its not”

“Is it because I left during practice?”

“Of course not”

“Is it because I left you for Yuri? If so, I’m sorry I just wanted him to show me something”

“I know”

“Then tell me what is it that I did so I can..”

“Yuuri” Victor said which stopped Yuuri’s rambling. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hands as he felt slight chill on his fingers.

“It’s okay Yuuri. I like that you asked Yuri for help. Yuri doesn’t take to people but you must have made an impact on him” 

Yuuri looks at Victor like he’s crazy for he remembers Yuri’s behavior and attitude and questioned how that was good. He also wondered how Yuri would act if he didn’t like someone.

“Seeing you two made me think about seeing you two perform and how you inspire and encourage everyone.” Victor said

“You do the same too Victor”

Victor chuckled to himself “Really. No one seems to be surprised or impressed by my performances” he said

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked

“Every time I performed, I always imagined that I was showing everyone the joys of winter. I wanted to see their reactions of the art and beauty of ice sculptures and the softness of the snow” Victor explained.

Yuuri imagines Victor’s previous performances as he tried to mimic his movements hoping that if could come across for spring season. 

“But” Victor said as Yuuri was brought back to reality. “its not always the case. People seems to equate my performances as sad and depressing never to bring joy to them”

“I try to hide hardships with fake smiles and putting my feelings aside but I guess some people can just pick up on that” Victor said as he looked down hiding his face from Yuuri.

Yuuri thought back to Victor’s performances and he always did catch how his expressions never showed him smiling. The peaceful nature of his movements looked so beautiful but really it was hiding such a lonely child.

“Victor” Yuuri called as Victor looked at him and instantly hugged him.

“Yuuri” Victor said taken back by Yuuri’s actions.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Victor, you’re not alone anymore” Yuuri said as he looked at Victor.

“You’re always been an inspiration to me and showed me your true expression of the season of winter. So I want to do the same for you. I want to show how you’re inspired me and show my expression of spring” Yuuri said as he had such determination.

Victor looked to surprised but couldn’t help but smiled at him

“Look Yuuri, a snow rabbit” Victor said

“So that’s what they look like in the winter.” Yuuri said

Victor nodded “If only I could show you how much this mean to me Yuuri”

“Don’t worry. You already do everytime I see you perform both on and off seasons” Yuuri said as both men remain in their embrace.

“Ok. Now let’s get ready to train” Victor said.

“Right” Yuuri said.

Before Victor left with Yuuri, he looked and saw the bright sun shining near his direction. Victor smiled to himself because he knew who it was looking over him.

“Thank you, Yuri” he said in low voice to himself and went back to find Yuuri.

The two continued with their training as Victor continued to instinct Yuuri on any flaws or demonstrated some techniques to show what it would look like. Some days it would take hours for them to practice until their feet were sore and blistered while their muscles ached in pain. Victor was breathing heavy after hours of practice but looked up and saw that Yuuri was still standing strong. Sure he was sweating on his face along with the sweat stains but it didn’t stop him.  
Victor smiled to himself because he loved that about Yuuri dedication, to his duties as the spring season a well as his determination to show everyone what spring means to him.

On the night before, Yuuri was fidgeting as the nerves synched in because tomorrow was the day. He was going to perform in front of everyone. Yuuri started pacing as he plucked some flower petals off as they fell to the ground. Victor sighed as he saw Yuuri a nervous wreck for he didn’t know what to do. He thought he could make tiny ice sculpture of cute creature called a poodle but it looked like it wasn’t a good time for Yuuri. Maybe he could make snowball fight but Yuuri didn’t seemed to be in the mood.

It was frustrating him that nothing was working so he decided to talk to Yuuri.

“Hey Yuuri, maybe you should” Victor said but was interrupted 

“I saw them” Yuuri said

“Saw who?”

“My family. They’re outside waiting”

Victor looked as he saw Yuuri’s shoulders shake. Victor grasped his shoulders as Yuuri looked into his blue wintery eyes.

“Yuuri you can’t stop now. You have practiced too hard and too long to back down” Victor said

Yuuri was taken back by his words of encouragement.

“Now show everyone what your meaning of spring is” Victor said and then suddenly Victor was pulled into the hug and a he could smell was the scent of flowers.

“Watch me Victor” Yuuri said with train in his voice trying to maintain his confidence.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the field as he closed his eyes. All eyes were looking at him which he felt but didn’t think about it too much. He needed to focus, just imagine his perspective of spring. His mind first thought of one memory: the bright colors of the flowers. With each step, flowers started to bloom near his feet. Then, the image of cherry blossoms as he twirled around and the wind blew as cherry blossoms and other plants started growing again. Yuuri’s hand touched down on the check which cleared the water to reflect with the sun. With each seed that Yuuri planted, the crops started to grow as he moved around. Everyone became amazed at the beautiful sight which they had seen. Never before have they seen flowers look so radiant and healthy so they forgot of the look of withering petals. Plus the crops looked ripe and juicy to eat and not like the barely grown vegetables form last spring. And everyone tried catching the petals of the cherry blossoms falling from the sky.  
There was suddenly cold wind that blew everything which Yuuri regretted for he wanted to be slight breeze but it didn’t stop him. He wasn’t going to falter, he was going to show everyone his feelings of spring and the joy he feels at the sight of the first flower of spring.

Yuuri then started humming which brought the animals from out of hibernation ready to enjoy the spring season. Yuuri smiled and looked up at the birds returning from migration and resting in the flourished trees. Finally, for the final touch, Yuuri brushed against the water which splashed out allowing the fish to come back into warmer temperatures.

Once Yuuri was finally finished, he was breathing heavy and looked to see that everyone was happy to see his performance. Yuuri smiled down at all the people who were enjoying outside away from inside to see his masterpiece. Yuuri finally caught sight of his family and watched how people came o the inn to enjoy soaking in the hot springs while admiring the weather. Yuuri caught his eyes of his family and wondered if they noticed he was looking down on them.

Suddenly, Yuuri started to cry which caused some slight rain to hit and create faint rainbow within the sky. Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes for he wanted this to be a happy occasion. He looked around for any signs of Victor but saw that he left which saddened him an bit but he didn’t worry.

He knew that Victor was watching him because during the performance, the sight of white snow sprinkled towards Yuuri assuring him that he was there for him.  
Then suddenly, Yuuri took notice of one flower that remained in the ground. It was a plum blossom and its colors looked so beautiful. Next to it, was a little ice sculpture in Yuuri’s appearance which he blushed watching the same color as the plum blossom and cherry blossom.

Yuuri smiled to himself and kept both precious things close to him for he didn’t want to forget the wonderful experience he had these past couple months. He wanted to remember them fondly and prayed that he would again see Victor for he knew the true meaning of spring: to be born again into something new and bloom for the very first time.


End file.
